fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wil
Wil is an Archer from Pherae who joins Lyndis's party in the Taliver Mountains and gives them the name "Lyndis's Legions". History Not much is known of Wil when he lived in Pherae with his friends Rebecca and her brother Dan, although one time the two considered being mercenaries, and eventually he and Dan went to fulfill their dream, setting off and leaving a heartbroken Rebecca behind. They traveled for about a month before Dan got homesick and split up with Wil. Left astray in Badon, the archer wandered aimlessly before arriving in a village in the Taliver Mountains, being attacked the bandits of the region. A cry calls out asking who lives in the village, and Wil answers it, coincidentally meeting Lyn and her troop. Learning of their battle with the bandits, Will joins up with the group and fights them off, then joins them as he had no where else to go. Wil aids Lyn in her battle against Lundgren, then becomes a soldier of Caelin. A year later, Wil is one of the few survivors of Caelin's occupying garrison, along with Kent, Sain, and Florina, driven out by Darin's forces when they sieged Caelin. Eliwood and Hector arrive timely, and together they retake Castle Caelin. Wil then travels with the group as they quest to defeat Nergal and his Morphs. In the end if he survives, Wil becomes the commander of Caelin's archer division even as it becomes part of Ostia when Lyn resigns as Marquess Caelin. In another possible ending, Will can marry Rebecca at the end of their journey, if they get an A support, if this happens he will become the father of the Pherae archer Wolt from FE6. Personality Wil is best described as a cheery and optimistic unit, treating most, if not all, of his companions as a friend at the cost of formalities, something which Kent tries to mend during his stay in Caelin. He is also noted as stubborn, mainly by Dart, who refuses to acknowledge the archer at first when he recognizes the pirate as Rebecca's lost brother, Dan. However, he can also be serious and protective of those he cherishes, such as when he answered for the village when he first met Lyn and when he swore to never leave Rebecca and to protect her. In-Game Wil joins in the third chapter of Lyn's story as a lv. 2 Archer, starting with all-around stats and a low resistance, like most, if not all units. When he is a lv. 20 Sniper, Wil is noted to have a higher Strength than both Rebecca and Louise, as well as a higher average speed, but having a lower Skill and Speed than Rebecca. Possible Endings Lyn's Story Wil - Archer of Pherae With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin. Eliwood/Hector's Story Wil- Archer without Equal Wil remained a knight of Caelin even after Ostia took over. He became the commander of Ostia's archer division. Wil and Rebecca After their journey, Rebecca contined to work for Eliwood and became his most trusted retainer. Her childhood friend Wil joined her in service to Pherae. The son they later had shared their archery skills. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters